A Different Kind of Revenge
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: Dimentio stole Mimi's diary yet again, and he paid the price for it. Now, Mimi expects him to be plotting his revenge, but just how will he do it?


**Random oneshot :P Hope you enjoy! Sorry about the short author notes, I'm kinda in a rush...R&R please!**

"DIMENTIO!" Mimi yelled as she chased the purple and yellow jester all around the castle.

The jester smirked. In his hand, he tightly clutched a small pink notebook with the words, "Mimi's Diary" on the cover. He swiftly careened around corners, dodged O' Chunks, went over Nastasia and continued flying.

Mimi panted as she struggled to catch up to Dimentio. "Give it back!" she cried furiously.

At last, she caught up to him. Tackling him from behind, she bared her teeth in anger and swiped at the book. Dimentio wriggled and made sure to keep the diary just out of reach.

"Oh come on, just one page?" Dimentio asked cockily.

"NO!" Mimi shouted, giving him a hard kick in a certain spot. Dimentio's face paled and he dropped the book, falling to the floor as he did so. Mimi grinned deviously as she snatched the book and teleported away as fast as she could, leaving Dimentio writhing in pain on the cold, hard floor of Castle Bleck.

Mr. L walked up to him and sighed. "That's what you get for messing with Mimi, Dim. You okay?" He stretched out a hand. Dimentio looked up at the mechanic with pained, mismatched eyes. He winced and took L's hand, pulling himself up.

"T-Thanks," he said shakily.

Mr. L smiled. "No probs,"

Dimentio then walked slowly back to his bedroom, already plotting revenge on the green-haired girl. He was going to make her pay.

* * *

Dimentio was still sore when he woke up the next day. Groaning, he went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning," he said.

"Hey Dimmy," Mimi grinned.

"'Ey, Dimentio!" O' Chunks greeted with a smile.

"Hi," Mr. L said, his mouth full of pancakes.

Dimentio sighed and took his place at the table. A plate of freshly-made pancakes appeared in front of him. He smiled and began to eat.

Mimi observed him discreetly. She knew that he would get her back for kicking him yesterday, and she wanted to be ready. She chewed her pancakes and looked sceptically at the jester who so calmly dined on his meal.

"Thanks for the food, Nastasia. May I be excused?" Dimentio requested.

"Um, sure," Nastasia murmured, distracted with talking to Count Bleck. Dimentio rose and teleported back to his room. He couldn't think of a way to get revenge on Mimi, and he was frustrated.

He lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Then he sat up and looked around his room. The walls of his bedroom were purple with yellow stripes. A few photo frames hung on the wall. In the corner furthest from his bed was a yellow desk. There was a green lava-lamp sitting on it, along with a cup of pencils and a purple notebook. There was also a closet near his bed. A dark purple circular rug lay in the middle of the floor. And that was about it.

"Simple and clean, just how I like it," Dimentio smiled to himself. He had always been somewhat organised. That lava-lamp was his 17th birthday present from Mr. L.

He sat down cross-legged on the rug, closing his eyes and levitating. Meditation sometimes helped him think.

Sometimes, I wonder if I actually need to get revenge. I mean, I love the feel of it, and the thrill of escaping, but maybe I should stop. Getting revenge isn't going to solve my problems, is it? Mimi will just get back at me then I'll get back at her then it'll continue forever until we perish.

"That's it," Dimentio smiled, opening his eyes. He floated lightly down onto the soft rug.

"I'll get revenge by not getting revenge," he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the minions had finished breakfast. Count Bleck and Nastasia had gone to their rooms to work, and the rest were training.

"Ya ready to give up?" O' Chunks smirked as he threw punches at Mr. L. The masked man jumped and dodged, his movements swift and agile. He grinned.

"No way, Chunks!" he yelled, grabbing a wrench and swinging it at O' Chunks. The burly man ducked and socked L's stomach, sending him recoiling.

Mr. L winced and gritted his teeth. "That's it, muscle boy! You're gonna get it!" he yelled. But as soon he got near O' Chunks, a ring of rupees surrounded them.

The green-haired girl smiled evilly. "See ya, boys!" she said as she flung rupees at them. O' Chunks gasped and ducked just in time. Mr. L, however, wasn't as lucky.

The glinting rupees pinned him to the ground by his black sleeves. Mr. L gulped as Mimi seemed to tower over him.

Then Mimi released him. "Well played, men," she giggled, the rupees disappearing. Mr. L heaved a sigh of relief and got up as O' Chunks and Mimi shook hands.

"Good game, young lass!" O' Chunks grinned. Mimi nodded. She turned to shake hands with Mr. L, and he reluctantly did so.

"Can't believe I got beaten by a girl," he muttered moodily as he retreated to his bedroom. Mimi raised an eyebrow before leaving the training room and going to her bedroom.

"I wonder when Dimentio is going to get back at me," she yawned as she walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. Her sheets were pink with green hearts on them. The walls of her bedroom were plastered with splashes of light, cheery colours. Beside her bed was a white table with some soft toys and accessories on it. Nearby was a pink closet.

She smiled and reached into her pillowcase. Her fingers closed around her pink diary. Mimi pulled it out, removed the pen and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday, Dimentio tried to steal you again. I gave him a kick, and got you back. I'm still waiting for him to get revenge, though. I'm kinda nervous, I mean, who knows what goes on inside that brain of his? ARGH! The suspense is killing me! :( What do you think he's planning?_

_Love, Mimi_

Mimi sighed and snapped the book shut before carefully placing the diary inside her pillowcase again. She hoped Dimentio would get it over with soon.

* * *

Mr. L yawned as he sat up and stretched. Glancing around, he realised he was in his bedroom.

Oh yeah, I fell asleep, he thought. Getting up from his green and black bed, he checked the time on his digital clock. 11.53am.

"Shoot, I'm gonna be late for lunch," he mumbled as he hurried out of his bedroom and to the dining room. The other minions were already there, except for O' Chunks.

"Hey Dim. Hey Mimi," he greeted as he sat down on his chair. A bowl of noodles appeared in front of him.

"Hey L," Dimentio said without looking up from his food. Mr. L observed that there were bandages on his arms.

"What happened to you, Dimentio?" L asked curiously as he slurped on the noodles.

"Oh, I was training with Mimi just now. She injured me with her pointy rupees," the jester replied.

"It was only slightly," Mimi said, pouting. She hadn't touched her noodles.

"Please, no fighting at the table," Nastasia said from where she was sitting. "The Count would like to eat in peace, thank you." Count Bleck shook his head.

"It is fine, Nastasia. As long as Mimi and Dimentio do not argue, Count Bleck is quite content with the conversing." he said, smiling.

Nastasia bit her lip, a hint of pink lining her nose bridge. She hastily looked down at her food again.

Mimi kept her emerald eyes on Dimentio as she ate. She knew he was just waiting to strike...he wouldn't have let yesterday's incident slide, would he?

"If you like staring at me so much, take a photo," Dimentio sighed, rolling his purple and yellow eyes. Mimi blushed and looked away.

Just then, O' Chunks came into the dining room.

"Sorry for bein' late, e'vry one!" he panted. Nastasia motioned for him to sit, and served him the noodles.

"It's alright, O' Chunks," she said. "Just hurry up and eat your lunch. We will be having a meeting later at 2pm,"

O' Chunks nodded and quickly wolfed down his food. Mr. L finished off the rest of his noodles, excused himself and decided to walk around the castle for a bit. Dimentio finished his food and left the table quietly to go watch TV. Mimi bit her lip, gulped down her food and eyed Dimentio from where she sat on the sofa.

Dimentio wore a bored expression as he flipped through the channels. He could feel a certain shapeshifter's eyes on him, and he knew that she was simply waiting for him to strike. He couldn't help but smile at her suspense.

"Why are you smiling?" Mimi asked fiercely. Dimentio gave her a blank stare and shrugged.

"My facial expressions are none of your business," he replied coolly. He looked up at the clock on the wall above the TV. It read 12.57pm.

"I suppose you are waiting for me to exact my revenge, right?" Dimentio snickered inwardly, looking at Mimi's red face. She narrowed her eyes.

"Pffft, of course not! I just wanna spend more time with you," she lied. Dimentio raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, dear Mimi, you cannot hide the truth from me. You know that I know that you are just ready to explode from waiting." Dimentio smirked. "But you know what? I have decided on...a different way to take revenge."

"Well, can you get on with it already?" Mimi whined.

"I already have," Dimentio's insane grin grew wider. He stood up, snapped his fingers and teleported away, leaving a weirded out Mimi alone on the couch.

"What the flamingos," she muttered as she walked back to her bedroom to wait for the meeting to start.


End file.
